Grond
Grond is one of the villains in Champions Online. In fact, he is among the most powerful superhumans on the planet. History Sidney Potter was a small-time thug who had a history of bad luck, which resulted in him being locked up for a third time. To get any sort of leniency from the warden and the parole board, Potter decided to volunteer for special medical experiments. However, upon discovering that he was injected with the wrong experimental serum, he went crazy. When some prison guards attempted to subdue him, he was thrown into a shelf full of chemicals, which entered his body through the many cuts by the broken glass beakers. Potter was eventually able to fight his way past the guards and escaped the prison into a rainy night. He dove into a nearby heavily-polluted river, though at the same time lightning struck. A few days later, a large green-skinned, four-armed monster calling himself "Grond" went on a downtown rampage. Grond was eventually captured and it was determined that the creature was once Sidney Potter, though no one could find a way to transform him back or hold him against his will for a certain amount of time. In the years following Grond's first appearance, he has attacked sporadically. When confronted, he has proved to be an almost unstoppable destructive force and one of the world's most dangerous superpowered threats and has caused billions of dollars in damage. Qualities Grond is a creature of pure, unrestrained rage, and enormous strength. His skin is nearly impenetrable and he has the power to defeat armies with ease. He is always angry and possesses the intelligence and short attention span of a child, making him impossible to deal with, though clever supervillains find him gullible and easy to manipulate. He will destroy people and things that annoy him until they stop moving or something else distracts him. Recent status Grond has recently returned to the Southwest Desert to the radiated former nuclear testing grounds known as Uranium Flats, where he previously reduced an American Army base to rubble some years ago. Grond says he has come to this remote area for peace and quiet, but UNTIL scientists surmise he is seeking the plentiful radiation, which Grond's strangely-altered body feeds on and processes to make the monster even stronger. However, UNTIL has rebuilt the base, renaming it "Project Greenskin," and has recruited some of the world's most powerful superheroes to help stop the creature before his next devastating rampage. Gallery Image:Grond2.jpg| Champions RPG Grond was introduced in the 1982 Enemies II supplement book. Sydney Potter was a prisoner who volunteered for a research project. He hoped for a reduced sentence at the cost of a few simple tests, but his hopes were dashed. A technician accidentally gave Sydney an overdose of the wrong serum. Filled with anxiety and strange chemicals, Sydney attempted to escape from the research center. Like most things in Sydney’s life, this too went wrong. He tripped and fell into he experimental nuclear reactor containment pool. Fished out by technicians, Sydney ran for it. Escaping in the midst of an electrical storm, Sydney was struck by lightning as he dove in to the industrially polluted river. No one knows what caused his sudden transformation into Grond, but his incredible, hulking figure is now often seen stalking the streets, looking for peace and quiet. Reinvented in 2002 sourcebook Conquerors, Killers, and Crooks. Sidney Potter was still a loser, but Grond became more durable moving to a deadly solo villain status. External links * Grond's profile Category:Villains Category:Irradiates Category:Irradiates/Mobs Category:Cosmic Enemies